My Brother Leo
by HatexLovexo
Summary: While having a fight with Leo, Raph says some bad stuff to Leo that come true in his dreams. This has to do with how Raph treats Leo. Sequel to I Tried, But I Failed. Now with even bigger plot twists. Rated T just to be safe.
1. I want you to Die!

This is kind of a sequel to I Tried, But I Failed =)

This story is in Raph's POV, if it doesn't say who's POV it is.

This story is about fights that Raph and Leo have and something that Raph says comes true.

In the argument it's Raph, Leo, Raph, Leo…

Can't say anymore don't want to ruin the story.

Hope u enjoy it.

Sadly I don't own TMNT =(

But I do own this story

* * *

"Obnoxious!"

"Jerk!"

"Stupid!"

"Idiotic!"

"Nosy!"

"Unbearable!"

Mikey and Don just looked at each other and shrugged.

This has been going on for days.

"I doubt either of them knows what they're arguing about," said Don.

Mikey just nodded. It was hard on him to see his older brothers fight like this day after day after day.

"You know what? I **HATE** YOU! Ok? I never want to see you** AGAIN**! _**All**_ of us or sick of your lectures, bossing us around, being the _**WORST**_ brother in the world…! The list goes on and on. I wish you would just _**DIE**_! When you die, that day will be the **HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE**! Got it?

Leo was too surprised to even respond.

It took him a little while for all what Raph said go into his mind. But when it did he responded three words.

"Maybe I WILL!" Then he ran to his room before his brothers could see all the tears running down his face.

"I'm going to…go to sleep now." Raph said quietly.

MIkey and Don looked at each other with a look that said, I hope Leo didn't mean what he said.

Then they turned off the TV and also went to sleep.

* * *

Raph woke up in his hammock but not in his room! (Dun, Dun, Dun=) sorry back to the story)

Leo…

Don…

Mikey…

No answer

Now this is weird.

First, I wake up in this weird place.

Second, I have no clue where my bros are.

Oh! Great! Just great! (sarcasm. Sorry back to the story)

Now thirdly my sais are gone!

I hear a door creak so I begin walking in this weird place.

I open the door to see this room that kind of looked like a bathroom. But what I saw was… I don't know. I'm not very good with words.

"Hello Raph. Good to see you again," Leo said venomously.

I was too surprised to say anything.

Leo had a knife in one hand and one of his katanas in the other.

"I'm glad you came in here Raph," he said with the venomous tone he had earlier, "This is what you wanted right? You wanted me to die, I'm I wrong?" He waiting for my reply before continuing.

I simply nodded.

I did say that but I never knew he would take it seriously.

"Come Raph. Come sit beside me. Don't leave. You wanted me to die so you're going to watch me."

Then, he did it!

He stuck his katana in his chest the cut both of his wrists with the knife.

"But no Raph, I not done yet."

He took his katana out of his chest and threw it at the giant mirror in front of him.

Then, he took a piece of glass and wrote PAIN on his arm.

"I'm going to die soon Raph. But I'm not the only one!" he screamed!

With that said, he picked his katana and a large sharp piece of glass, walk over to me with a demon-like look and sliced _both_ of our necks off!

Before he did that I screamed **LEO STOP**!

Then it all went black!

* * *

I woke up screaming!

I was panting, sweating, cold, and scared half to death.(no pun intended)

My brothers were heavy sleepers so they didn't hear my scream.

I look and found myself in my room.

I knew what I had to do.

I got off my hammock and went to Leo's room.

Thankfully, he was there sleeping.

So it was all a drea… no nightmare.

I went back to my room and thought this over.

Yes, I actually thought about this one!

So, whatever I say it comes true in my dreams. But I have no idea if it could turn into reality.

I better…

Uh-oh!

Don's coming!

I jumped into my hammock seconds before Don came in.

He opened the door for two seconds, found the screwdriver I 'borrowed' from him then left.

So…

What was I thinking about?

I don't know but since I'm annoyed I'll have another fight with Leo to make myself feel better.

* * *

End of chapter.

So…

How did u like it?

I'm not that good with sequels so I hope that was ok.

Please review

Cause I like reviews

For the people that review I actually reply to them

Some people don't.

This story took 5 and a half to 6 pages.

So you better like it

Tootals

And have an Happy early Christmas =)


	2. Author's Note Sorry

Hey

Sorry guys if u thought this was a chapter =(

Anyway I have the next chapter planned in my head I just have to type it.

The chapter is called: Shredd me into pieces

I want u guys to guess what you think this chapter is about

U can tell me in a review, PM…. U choose

It'll be up after next week Wednesday because I'm super busy 'till then

I basically have 3 min. to write this

So…

Bye

Have a peachy day

And I'll type that sucker up ASAP(as soon as possible)=)

Have a fruity week ahead =)

PS. If u do the thing I asked u can u tell me is a watermelon a fruit or veggie?

Casue watermelon is my fav fruit?(banana comes in a close 2nd)=)

What is your fav fruit or veggie

Tootals

And Have a nice holiday =) =)


	3. Shredd me into pieces

Sorry guys this took so long

Got family stuff, 2 trips, cousins that I didn't even know coming and more to worry about but now I can continue with this story =)

Story starts with Leo talking, then Raph….

This happens a little after the first chapter and after a training run

This chapter is in Raph's POV.

*everybody cheers now*

Now on with the-

Oops, I forgot.

I don't know the turtles, shredder or anything else =(

Sigh…

* * *

"Raph that stunt you did could have gotten you killed!"

"But it didn't ok? I'm perfectly fine, _Splinter Jr_." Raph explained rudely.

"But it could have, _Hothead, _when will you learn to be more careful?"

"We all make mistakes, _Leo_, do I have to remind you about what happened when _somebody_ thought Shredder was the good guy. Remember when that _someone _got their shell kicked by that same person. Remember when _someone _thought Kari(spelling ?) was the good guy but got their shell kicked again, remember when_ somebody _saved Kari from falling only to be stabbed. The list goes on and on Leo. We don't want you here anymore ok? You make the most mistakes out of all of us. We would be better of if you just left. You know what would make us supper happy, if you joined the Shredder. We would be better of if you did!"

Leo could stand it anymore he did the best he could, tried to protect them, help them, be a brother to them and this is how they repay him? Whenever Raph yelled at him, he just took it in and pretended that whatever he said didn't bother him. But it did, did made him angry, depressed, lonely, afraid, self-hate and more. But he still pretended. But now he couldn't. But now…now he couldn't take it anymore he was furious with Raph! It made him so angry he actually agreed with Raph for once.

"You know what Raph? If it would make you supper happy if I joined the Shredder and Karai, maybe just maybe I will."

And with that he stormed of to his room and slammed and door.

"Good job Raph. You always yell at him it's like a daily routine. But I'm sick of it Raph, sick of you yelling at Leo, sick of Leo pretending like it didn't hurt him, sick of me and Donnie not doing anything about and most of all sick of you and how you couldn't care less about anybody in this family except yourself. 'Night Raph I know I'll see you and Donnie tomorrow but Leo, I wouldn't be surprised if he left." Mikey shouted to Raph.

"Yo, Donnie is what Mikey said true?"

No answer.

"Donnie are you there?"

"Yes I'm here Raph. And to answer your question yes all what Mikey said was true. 'Night Raph like what Mikey said I also know I'll see you and Mikey in the morning but Leo… I don't know." and with that he left to go to bed.

"Man, what have I done? Guess I'll go to sleep too" Raph whispered to himself.

* * *

(Guys it's your fav part… you guessed to dream time! Dun Dun Dunnnn)

It was foggy and cold but I could see the city form here so I guess I'm on a building.

I here voices they sounded like Mikey and Donnie.

I could here I bit what they were saying.

"We won't let you…for the good of…leave my brothers alone… Shredder…"

Wait Shredder is here.

My brothers are fighting the Shredder by themselves.

But I only heard two voices not three…

Leo…He can't be…Shredder couldn't have killed him could he?

I won't let him kill anymore of my brothers.

While I'm getting up I can see Mikey and Don on the ground…bleeding…

"Shredder you won't get away with this!" I yell.

He doesn't say anything but comes charging at me.

I take and my sais and hope for the best.

While I'm fighting him I couldn't help not noticing his weapons…twin katanas.

Leo's twin katanas!

"You have killed all three of my brothers now it's your turn!" I yell at him hoping for an answer. What I get is not what I was hoping for…

"Only two of _our _brothers are dead…" He said with a smirk.

That voices…what he said…it couldn't be…

He takes of his mask and throws it at me yelled "Catch" but I couldn't catch it because under the mask was _my brother LEO!_

"How could you Leo! Why?" his reply was defiantly not what I was expecting.

"I was only doing what you told me to… you told me to join the Shredder and I did. Shredder then passed on his legacy to me. He told me I would be a great Shredder. He could carry on because of Kari's death so he died. I told over the Foot and became your worst nightmare…The Shredder. And it's all because of _you_. If _you _hadn't told me to join the Shredder this would never have happened. Splinter, Casey, April, Mikey, Don, Leatherhead, and others would still be alive, and I never would have become the Shredder. Just shows you how words hurt more than actions huh _Raph_? Now with that little history lesson done let's get back to what we started." And with that said Leo…Shredder…the person…turtle standing in front of me took out his weapons and charged.

I, on the other hand was still too shocked to fight and found myself on the ground.

"I thought this was going to be hard, but I guess not" he said then brought one of his katanas and laughed this evil, menacing laugh I had only heard the real Shredder do.

He cut right through my neck very, very, very slowly.

I was screaming so hard and loud then it all went black.

* * *

(Writing the dream was so much fun=) tee he)

I woke up screaming in my hammock.

I'm back in my room.

Yes!

So now I remember what I was thinking about last night the dream guess I got to watch what I say got to go check on Leo.

So I got out of my room and found Leo's room open but now Leo inside. I thought he could've gone to the dojo so I left his room and closed his window which happened to be open.

When I passed by the kitchen I saw I note it read:

_Dear Mikey ,Don, Raph and Master Splinter,_

_I you guys remember the fight me Raph and I had last night he said he would be supper happy if I left and happier if I joined the Shredder. Don't try and stop me. By the time you read this letter I will already be at the Shredder's building becoming apart of the Foot._

_Farewell guys I have stuff for you guys in boxes with each of your names on it._

_Raph is the new 'leader' now hope you lead them little bro good job and always being there for them_

_Don hope you create more amazing gadgets that will help you guys keep up the good work_

_Mikey if I can I'll send you some comic books if I find any you always make me laugh and I'll never forget that keep it up Mikey_

_Master Splinter I'm glad I could learn from you. You have been an amazing sensei and a greater father _

_Hope you don't take me leaving to hard._

_See you in the near future_

_Love you all_

_Your son and brother_

_Leonardo_

There were some wet spots on the note from tears.

If I had opened my big mouth none of this would have ever happened

I was so angry at myself I basically destroyed the whole kitchen.

And that woke up the others, everyone but Leo...

They found me on the floor crying, not a sight they usually saw.

Master Splinter was the one to speak first,

"What happened my son? Why are you crying?"

I gave him the note and said, "Leo ran away to join the Shredder 'cause I told him to…"

* * *

So how did you guys like it and don't lie to me

Please review…please

I'll break down crying like Raph if you don't =(

I was sad after I wrote that

Next chapter… will be soon all ready have an idea

Sneak Preview:

"Leo please don't go…"

Yep that's all you get

See you next time =)

HatexLovexo


	4. Given a choice Trying to find the truth

Hey guys what's up?

Poll for if I should continue My Twisted, Secret Life is up

Please vote

Sorry this took so long…

So here we are now….

I don't own TMNT still ='(

But I own this…

Enjoy…

* * *

"What do you mean, Raphael?" Splinter asked.

"Um…" Raph didn't know what to say, so he got up and stormed out the door before Master Splinter could ask him anymore questions.

"So Leo ran away 'cause Raph was mean to him?" Mikey squeaked.

"I think that's what happened Mikey. 'Cause that's what the note Leo left said," Don sighed.

* * *

(dreams, I think not…)

Leo's POV

-On rooftops at 9pm-

I know what I _said_ that I was going to join the Foot, but I'm _not_. I just need time to think that's all. All the harsh words that Raph said to me is taking a toll. I mean is what he said true...?

I'm standing on the edge of a roof of an abandoned warehouse over longing water, my toes going just over like I was about to jump or something like that...

Suddenly I feel someone near me so I turn around facing Karai! I mean why would she be standing here?

"Leonardo, you're not really going to jump are you? I thought u were better than that." She said with a smirk, but something in her eyes made me think that there was a double meaning to those words.

"No, I'm not going to jump. I... was just thinking that's all..." I stammered. 'Nice comeback' I thought sarcastically.

"I have something to offer you. See besides following orders from the Shredder, the Foot could be considered a family. A family that includes everyone at the Foot except for my father and his loyal serv-workers. The real Foot, not the tech foot my father keeps using, actual consists of people that are our age. They come from broken families, one that _hate_ them. I'm offering you to be a part of the Foot and in doing so, also a part of this family. A family that cares for you, cleans you wounds even when their busy, pays attention to you, lifts you up instead of putting you down. When I was younger, sure my father was great help, but he was often too busy for me. I found a group of kids here called the B.R.U family or the Broken. Kids. United. Family. I soon became a part of that group, and that group is what the foot is made up of now. I'll give you time to think. Meet me here in two weeks same place, same time and tell me your decision. Bye Leo...-nardo. We will see each other soon."

And with that she left.

I was shaking I knew it. I was too affected by her words and how true they were to realize she was spying on us.

* * *

-Raph's POV-

I ran out the lair like lightening hoping to find Leo and tell him to come back home and I was sorry.

Yeah, Yeah I know. Raph saying sorry... the apocalypse is coming...

I ran on the roof tops till I got to the abandoned rooftops to see Leo and Karai having a civil conversation!

And I thought me saying sorry was scary...

But all good things must come to an end...

Karai just leaves and Leos shaking?

I mean what just happened here?

But this 'ait the time for questions, just get Leo home.

I get closer and put my hand on his shoulder and whisper in his ear... "Hey Leo. It's ok."

* * *

-Leo's POV-

I'm still shaking when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

I take a closer look and it a _green, three fingered hand_!

Someone whispers in my ear, "Hey Leo. It's ok."

I turn around and it's RAPH!

This day just gets weirder and weirder!

"H-ey Ra-ph" I stutter. Stuttering is a great way to show him you're ok knucklehead. I thought scolding myself.

"Hey Leo, I'm sorry. Look I didn't mean the stuff I said... just come back home..." I hear him say.

Did he really mean it?

Is he truly sorry?

I start thinking... Usually when one of us is hurt everyone takes extra care of them for a few days then goes back to their normal routines. Is that why Karai said two weeks, so that I could see if they really care about me. Man the stuff that's been happening and stuff Karai just told me all is really to mess with me head.

I must have been thinking really hard 'cause Raph asked me if I was ok.

"Yeah, I'm ok Raph and to reassure you nothing went on between Karai and I ok? Just the usually taunts that's all. Everything is ok. Let's go back home because the others are probably worried about us and it looks like it's going to rain soon." I say. At least some of the stuff I said was true, it does look like it's going to rain soon.

Well I must be a really good liar now, because Raph really believed me. So we started running home.

I saw the Foot Headquarters and stopped thinking maybe they really aren't that bad after all.

* * *

-Raph's POV-

I saw him stop looking at the Foot Headquarters (or the Headquarters of Hell as I like to call it). I then remember the dream and I look at him and almost pleadingly say, "Leo don't go..."

He looks at me like I grew another head then said, "I was just thinking after a run in with such a ... terrible person how about we go get some pizza, just you and me." That doesn't sound like Leo. "Then rub it in Mikey's face that we got pizza and he can't have any." I grin and I can see on his face he has a big smirk on his face. Now I guess I have rubbed off on him a little, but who was I to refuse.

I nod and we head for the pizza place and got the pizza and ate on the rooftops, my favourite place to be I might add =).

He calls Donnie to tell them that we`re ok. I can hear him talking to Don and Mikey. Seems like Donnie is worried and Mikey is whining cause he got no pizza. Hahaha little sucker... =P

I wonder what Karai and Leo talked about though... It's driving me nuts!

Well, we finished the pizza and started going home, but all the way home Leo seemed distant...I wonder why?

* * *

-Leo's POV-

I just hope what Karai said was a lie. But deep inside of me I just want to know the truth. No more lies, fakes, cover ups or anything like that. Just the _truth_...

We open the lair to find a worried Splinter, a stressed out Donnie, and a sad Mikey with a look on his face that said 'why did you guys eat all the pizza?' But all those faces soon turned to happy ones when they found me walking in after Raph.

And here comes the questions I dread...

"Leonardo what happened? What are these boxes you talked about and why did you say you were joining the Shredder? " "Are you ok? No injures?" "Dude you ate all the pizza... Come on. But, where were you?"

Rght on time...

I say I'm ok and I need to sleep.

But as I walk to my room, I can't help but wonder what the truth really is? I mean is what Karai said true or was she just messing with my head?

But then again, I just what the truth. No matter how painfully it is.

* * *

So how do you guys like it?

You got to see Leo's shy and scared side and Raph's soft side

Not something you see everyday...

Finally got this done

I already have ideas that are going for more chapters of this story

Oh and remember vote by review or on my profile there is a poll if you want me to My Twisted, Secret Life

Thx

HatexLovexo


	5. Lies, fights, and Shredder?

Heyy guys I'm on a role with these updates =P

Still don't own the turtles or any of the other characters in the show

Hope u like it =)

Sorry if this is short

This is something I came up with shortly after writing up the last chapter so yeah...

Enjoy =P

* * *

Two weeks later...

-Leo's POV-

Was Karai really telling the truth or is she messing with me?

Everyone has gone back to their original routines, except my fights with Raph have been less violent and hurtful. I don't know what choose, but I think I'm going to go with my family. Sure we have our bad moments, but when it really matters we all ways have each other's backs. Family wins. I get my shell cell and say I'm going on a training run.

-rooftops 9pm-

I see Karai standing on the roof. She's standing on one side and I am on the other. We walk to the center facing each other. Before I can say anything, she snaps her fingers and hundreds of Foot come out of nowhere and surround us!

She commands, "Foot attack!"

Wait, what? I thought we came here to talk?

It's raining now. No scratch that. It's a total thunderstorm.

I pull out my katanas ready to fight.

Minutes pass.

The fight begins.

Foot are flying everywhere because well... hate to brag but I'm a pretty awesome fighter... =P

I must have dropped my shell cell in the fight 'cause I can hear it ringing.

Out of now where I'm knocked down from behind.

I turn around.

Lightning flashes around the figure.

I see the Shredder! (Insert that awesome sound that they play whenever the shredder comes)

Still standing Foot soldiers pick me up from behind. I'm too tired to fight back.

Karai walks over to us with some sort of needle in her hand and says with a sneer, "You really think the stuff I said two weeks ago were true? I thought you were more cautious than that. It was only to get your attention. See the first time we saw each other; my father thought you would be an excellent recruit for the Foot."

Then the Shredder speaks, "I wanted you turtle. And what I want I get no matter what."

Karai then stabs my neck then everything goes black...

* * *

-In the lair around 10pm-

-Normal POV-

"Where is Leo? He usually calls about half way into his run. And plus, there's a thunderstorm going on, he wouldn't run in a thunderstorm." Don asked worriedly.

"I'll call him again." Said Raph, 'cause deep inside he was worried as well, but he wouldn't show it.

Finally someone picked up.

But it wasn't Leo!

It was the Shredder!

He spoke, "Your brother is no more..." then stomped on it, and in doing so deactivated the tracking device Don had installed in them.

* * *

Oh how I love a good plot twist...

(Insert evil laugh here)

Do you guys really think I would leave a happy ending now...

Of course not!

Why would I do that?

Remember to R&R and vote for MTSL (or My Twisted, Secret Life)

Thx

HatexLovexo


	6. Author Note again sorry

Heyy guys sorry but this isn't a chapter... = (

* * *

To Ghost of a Curious Cat...

I agree with your review.

When I first posted this story, I was still getting familiar with fanfic and how to publish stories. I tried to do my own breaks, and they didn't work.

Now that I know how to, I am currently adding breaks to the chapters.

I have a reason for not putting footnotes.

The reason is I don't really like them.

Yes, an author note in the chapter may take away from the story, but I feel like I'm there with them reading it and having fun with them.

But, I think too many author notes are bad, so maybe I'll tone down on the author notes in the chapter.

And as you said, tastes and opinions differ. No one can change that.

And don't worry, you didn't offend me in anyway. You actually helped me.

Thank you for the review =)

It's nice to get some constructive criticism ones in a while.

* * *

The next chapter of My Brother Leo is going to be typed up and posted very soon.

And after that I might start on the next chapter of My Twisted, Secret Life.

Thx guys and please R and R and vote if you want more of MTSL. =)


End file.
